Mostly Mello
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: Kelly has had a rough life. Mello isn't making it any better for her from the first day she's walked in into the Wammy House. Ever since L's death, however, everything's changed. Five years later, Mello and Kelly finally meet again, this time on better terms. They have to eliminate Kira's proxy, Takeda. Will they be successful? -ONE-SHOT-


__**A/N: Hello lovelies! Wow, been a while since I posted anything, huh? Well, I apologize from the bottom of my soulless heart XD This one-shot is for a friend of mine on here. xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx, happy late birthday and Merry Christmas! I hope I met up to your expectations while you're reading this!  
**

**Warning: May contain, in your opinion, OOCness, screwing up the plan for killing anyone except for one in particular, grammar fails, or pointless details. It's been a while since I've seen Death Note, so it may not be spot on like I would expect it, but I finished all of this on one day, so I'm impressed XD  
**

**I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot, and if you don't...well...oh well! :) I don't own any of the characters in this, btw XD  
**

**Also, the three different entries are in different dates and times. Making sure that clears up any confusion! :)  
**

* * *

_No way…L's dead? That can't be! Did Kira get to him? Who will the next successor be?_

That's what I've been thinking to myself ever since I heard about L's death a few minutes ago. My friend and enemy, Near and Mello, are in Roger's office, probably discussing who the next L will be. I've been waiting out in the hallway for them to come out, but it's been a while… Why is Mello yelling at Roger? Oh wait, that's just his personality.

I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kelly, but people at the Wammy House call me KayKay. I have long, chocolate brown hair with rusty red highlights that's in high pigtails. I'm wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and knee-high black boots. I also have pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. I'm 14 years old, and I was founded by Watari to be in the Wammy House.

I'm disowned by my father because he couldn't do what he wants with me anymore. By that I mean he couldn't abuse me, neglect me, or take care of me; all because I decided to run away from it all. My mother died before she knew about all this abuse. The only thing I have left of her is the red belt that wraps itself securely on my waist, above my shirt.

That's how Watari found me. He found me in the alleyway and wanted to have L test me on how smart I am. Turns out, I'm in the top 10 at the Wammy House because I have a photographic memory. I love the arts, music, and pocky. By expressing how I feel in painting, I always felt proud of myself afterwards.

Right now, I see Mello storming out of Roger's office and sprinting over to his room. Instead of waiting for Near, I decided to follow him. I don't know why I wanted to, but I felt like I had to. I ran to his bedroom that he shared with Matt and noticed he was packing up his stuff in a suitcase. He didn't notice me here because I stayed quiet the entire time. Even though I consider him my enemy because he bullies me, I still care about everyone in the house.

Mello's rushing towards his door, but stopped in his tracks because I'm in the way. I looked into Mello's eyes and they looked hurt, angry, sad, and regretful. I wonder what all they talked about earlier. What I didn't expect was to feel Mello's arms around my torso, and his head buried in my neck. I'm so confused right now!

"I'm sorry…for everything. I left you something in your room. See you," Mello said calmly into my ear. After he said those words, he left with suitcase in hand.

Wait…he left something in my room? I ran to my room as fast as I could. I panted a little bit, but when I raised my head, I noticed Near was within my dwelling. What's he doing here? Why does he have an envelope in his hand?

"Near…? What do you got in your hand? Why are you in my room?" I asked him timidly.

"I take it you've already seen Mello leave, correct?" Near asked me. I nodded confusingly. "He told me to give this to you when he left." Near gave me the envelope and started to walk out of my room. "Oh, before I forget, Mello wanted me to say something about emergencies only." Near walked out of my room.

I looked at the envelope and tore it open with my index and middle fingers. I brought out a piece of paper and noticed Mello's handwriting on it. I read the writing and I was…speechless. I needed to get out of the house. I needed to find Mello again. I did the only thing that I could do. I ran to Near, hoping he'll help me out with this task.

* * *

It's been five years since the day Mello left. It's been five years since I left with Near to work with him for the SPK. I haven't changed much in appearance since I've left the Wammy House. The letter Mello gave me? I still have it in my grasp. I looked back over it and reread the handwriting of 15 year old Mello.

"_Kelly,_

_If you're receiving this letter, it means I'm gone, away from this crappy institution. I think it would be best if you left too, so that you're not used by any bad influences at that shitty house. Someone like Roger…or me in fact!_

_Since you claim you have a photographic memory, then you must remember when we first met. It wasn't coincidence that Watari found you in that alleyway. I saw you first and gave you a small quiz, remember? When I realized how useful you could be, I called Watari. If you don't remember that, then I understand why. I know about the relationship between you and your father._

_I'm sorry about treating you like crap and making your life hell. If only you knew the reason why, then you would understand why I made you my enemy in the first place._

_***-***-**** This is my number. Use this for emergencies ONLY! See you...someday._

_ -Mihael Keehl"_

It was December 5, 2004 when he wrote me this. It's now January 26, 2010, and I'm on my way to see Mello. I want to know why he gave me this number when it was clear we were enemies. I want to know why he was apologizing for his behavior back then. _Screeeech!_ I guess I'm here.

I got out of the car and looked at the building. This must be Mello's hideout. I took a deep breath and walked towards the hideout's entrance. I looked around and noticed there's no security to be found. Huh, weird… I walked through the doors of the hideout and remembered what Mello told me to go. Upstairs, go straight, third door on the right.

With my thoughts being right, I ended up in the room where Mello told me to be. I looked around and noticed there's nobody else here except for two people. One guy with red hair, goggles, a red striped shirt, jeans, and boots sat in a single chair on the right. Another guy with blond hair, sleeveless leather shirt, leather pants, and boots sat in a single chair on the left. What I noticed about the guy on the left is he had a really bad burn over part of the left side of his face. What happened to you, Mello?

"Um…hello Mello, Matt," I greeted timidly. The red head and blondie looked over at me in slight surprise.

"KayKay, what're you doing here?" Matt asked me.

"It's okay, Matt, she called me in advance and I invited her over here. She could be of some use to us, isn't that right?" Mello asked me. I nodded in response, but that didn't exactly answer Matt's question.

"Why is she here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see her after five years, but…?"

"Two reasons really. One of the reasons we'll deal with later. The other reason is to capture Takeda."

So we got down to business. Matt will drive up to the building Takeda will be and there will be a smoke bomb. The drivers will change while the smoke lingers in the air, but the driver will be robotic, so Matt will be controlling it. Mello will take Takeda away on his motorcycle, thus handcuffing her to be sure she won't escape. Then, Mello will bring Takeda into a truck and make sure she doesn't have anything to write down.

Sounds like a reasonable plan. The only thing is I'm going to be with Mello when he brings Takeda into the truck. I can see why he would want me to. If this plan is successful, then no one but Takeda will die. If this plan fails, we all die. Let's hope for the first choice to go into action.

* * *

It's now sunset, and Mello and I successfully brought Takeda into the truck. Mello wanted her to take all of her clothes off and put into a box. I'm there holding the gun while Mello's holding the blanket for later. When she got down to her undergarments, she requested the blanket to be brought. Mello gave her the blanket and eyed for anything suspicious. Takeda was about to take her bra off until I noticed her take out a piece of paper.

"Takeda, what do you have in your right hand?" I asked while giving Mello the gun.

"I-It's only a phone number from my friend," Takeda stuttered while gripping the item in her right hand.

"In that case, might I have a look?" I walked up to her and Takeda gave me the piece of paper. I brought it back over to my position and switched papers that looked the same. I walked back over to Takeda and handed her the fake piece of paper. "Alright, I trust you."

Takeda removed the rest of her clothes and put them into the box. I grabbed the box and Mello and I left the truck, making sure she wouldn't have any attempt to escape. We both got into the driver and passenger's seats of the truck and drove off. Mello had put Takeda's clothing into a different truck beforehand.

"Kelly…there's something I want to tell you before anything else happens," Mello said to me.

"What is it, Mello? Is it regarding that letter you gave me?" I asked him.

"Something like that, yeah. I just want you to know that…I've had a crush on you ever since we met. The reason why I picked on you was because I was too stubborn to realize what I want. I know one thing for certain now. I want you to be mine." My eyes widened at what he said.

Before I could even respond, we crashed into a worn out church. Mello and I were fine, but I made sure he stayed still. I heard the glass above us smash and saw Takeda looking at both of us, making sure we were executed. She then crouched down and started to talk on the phone. I nudged for Mello to get up, and he did with no struggle. I opened the door slowly and carefully, making sure we weren't caught.

Mello and I ran as fast as we could away from the truck and ran into the forest. We hid behind the thickest tree possible and Mello pulled me closer to him. I blushed a little bit and breathed heavily. Soon enough, the abandoned church is set on fire. I knew Kira had something to do with this, but to sacrifice a human life in the process? That's just sick.

"Mello…if you be mine, then I'll be yours," I said to Mello in a hushed tone.

I see Mello smiling a little bit, which made me smile back. Mello leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, and I tasted some of the chocolate he had today. We both pulled away and we hugged, mostly Mello trying to tell me that he's sorry for all of the crap he caused. But I'll forgive him for it because I know the true reason why.

"Let's get back to Matt, okay?" I said to him.

"Yeah, let's go," Mello said while pulling out his cell phone to call him.

Today's gotta be the best and sort of depressing day I've ever had. I won't forget it, not for a long time.


End file.
